(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting game machine, and in particular, to an improved shooting game machine capable of preventing a bullet shot from a gun from being damaged, due to an impact against wall of a housing of the shooting game machine, by applying impact absorbing means to the walls, giving a player aiming stability and preventing the gun from being stolen by fixing the gun to the housing, and making it easy to arrange targets.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Heretofore shooting game machines have been known in which targets are arranged in playing spots with model guns utilizing compressed air such that a gift is given to the player when a target is hit by a bullet shot from the gun.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional shooting game machine designed to allow a player to shoot the model gun while aiming at a target and FIG. 2 shows a target below which a gift is suspended.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional shooting game machine 102 is provided with a plurality of target holders 100 supported by a pair of rotational chains in a housing in such a manner that the target holder is horizontally interposed between the chains and both ends of the target holder 100 are connected to the chains 101 such that a target 103 rotates according to the chain rotation. The target 103 is made out of material that can be easily torn off in order for the gift 105 to fall down when the target is hit to tear.
Also, the shooting game machine 102 is provided with one or more aiming openings 104 formed on a front wall of the housing such that the gun is aimed at the target inside in housing by inserting a barrel of the gun. The gun is held in a gun-rest box 106 provided at the lower part of the front wall of the housing when the gun is not used.
However, the conventional shooting game machine has some drawbacks in that it is difficult to aim the model gun at the target because the gun is not supported by any tool but the aiming opening and it is likely to be stolen because the gun is kept in a separate gun-rest box when the gun is not used.
Also, the bullets can be broken by impact against the wall of the housing because the bullets are shot with highly compressed air.
Furthermore, when it is required to replace the used target with a new one, firstly the target holder 100 should be manually detached from the chains 101 and then putted in the place again after attaching the new target 103 to the target holder 100, resulting time-consuming.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shooting game machine capable of preventing a bullet shot from a gun from being damaged, due to an impact against the wall of housing, by employing impact absorbing material as the wall of the housing of the shooting game machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shooting game machine capable of improving aiming stability and preventing the gun from being stolen by pivotally fixing the gun to the aiming opening.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a shooting game machine capable of reducing target replacement time by simplifying the target holding mechanism.
To achieve the above object, the shooting game machine of the present invention comprises a housing which is provided with at least one opening formed on a front wall thereof, a gun supporter mounted inside of the opening on the front wall of the housing for supporting the gun, and a target holding mechanism installed in front of the gun in a predetermined distance for holding at least one target.